1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is directed to a therapeutic ultrasound applicator for the urogenital region, particularly for the treatment of benign prostate hyperplasia, the applicator emitting ultrasound waves focused at a working region lying on the working axis of the ultrasound applicator.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Ultrasound applicators of the type generally described above are usually abdominally or rectally applied. In the case of abdominal application, which is more comfortable for the patient, a problem is that direct access to the prostate is blocked by the pubic bone. It is therefore necessary to direct the ultrasound waves into the body obliquely downwardly, proceeding from the central abdomen, with the result that the travel path of the ultrasound waves is relatively long. A greater quantity of acoustic energy must be supplied to the patient as a consequence of the high acoustic losses that occur due to the longer path. Additionally, the locating of the prostate with an ultrasound locating means integrated in the ultrasound applicator becomes more difficult because of the long sound-irradiation paths.
There problems are avoided in the case of rectal application, wherein an ultrasound applicator is introduced into the rectum of the patient to be treated; the problem arises, however that rectal application is partially invasive and is considered extremely unpleasant by the patient. Moreover, the rectum offers only a relatively small opening, so that integrating an ultrasound oscillator having adequate power in a rectally applied ultrasound applicator involves difficulties.